bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Odell Albert
|hometown = Portland, Maine, U.S. |occupation = Barbershop Owner |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}}Odell Albert is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Pattle (or Male Saints) tribe. He is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Odell Albert Age: 52 Hometown: Portland, Maine Current residence: Portland, Maine Occupation: Barbershop Owner Tribe Designation: Saints Hobbies: Cutting hair, spending time with family and friends, telling jokes, playing pool, curling. Pet peeves: People that are overbearing and people that don't know how or when to just shut the heck up! Overly judgemental people also get under my skin. Three words to describe you: Fatherly, social, hard-working. What's your personal claim to fame? Inheriting my barbershop from my father when he decided to retire. I'm also proud of the fact that I've been able to B.S. my way through enough of this social-media business that the shop has a small following on both Instagram and Facebook! Who or what is your inspiration in life? My father for sure! He taught me everything I know about, well... everything! (Chuckles) Not only that, but if it wasn't for him, I certainly wouldn't be running my awesome barbershop, working with such awesome people, and cutting the hair of some even more awesome clients! If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? I'd for sure take a picture of my family so I could see their beautiful faces every day. The second thing I'd take is a pool table and all the stuff that goes along with it so that my tribe and I could relax and have some fun over a good game. For the third thing, I'd say a good book to allow me to pass the time and to help me unwind when I just want to be alone for a bit. Survivor contestant you're most like: I'd say Ken from Millennials vs Gen-X. He played a good, loyal game while also being good in challenges and developing strong social bonds. I can also relate to him based on how he talked about the fact he was playing for his daughter because family is very special to me as well. What's your reason for being on Survivor: Winning a million dollars would just be unbelievable for not just me and my family, but also my barbershop as well, and it would definitely change all of our lives for the better! I also hope that by coming out here that I can show my kids especially that anything is possible when you set your mind to it. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I will "survive" because of the fact I'm never ever going to give up and will keep fighting to the bitter end. I also think that people I align with would appreciate someone as loyal as I am. Why are you a SAINT? I work a job I love in a community filled with people who love to come to my barbershop, I'm a family man and hard-working, traits akin to many saints throughout time. Additional information: Odell is 5 feet 9 inches tall, and his starting weight would be 191 pounds. He's a little chubby around his mid-section, but he's still got a decent amount of strength for someone his age, especially in his legs because he does a lot of curling in his spare time during the winter months. Saints vs. Sinners Odell applied for the season, and was placed on the Pattle tribe from day one along with other Male Saints. Voting History Trivia *He was the second castaway announced for Saints vs. Sinners, on November 29 2017. *He was submitted to the fanon by MightyUke416. Will Odell win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! His hard-working and average-American attitude will help him to blend in with the other players in the game, allowing him to get far as an undetected threat in the game. No! He could easily become a threat to the Male Saints tribe if he appears more athletically able than the rest of them, thus branding him as a pre-merge blindside. Category:Castaways